The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ceanothus used as a potted shrub or hedging plant. The new cultivar is known botanically and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘FIT02’, but may also be known by the Breeder's reference name ‘Plum Purple’. In 2001 the inventor discovered a spontaneously occurring, branch sport in a nursery grown batch of Ceanothus griseus var. ‘Autumnal Blue’ (unpatented) in Kilkenny, Republic of Ireland. That year, the inventor propagated the present variety through cuttings of the said branch sport. From a single surviving chocolate brown plant, repeated propagations have built up a population of plants that all exhibited a unique purple evergreen foliage of the type first discovered by the inventor. Thus, the essential characteristic of foliage color was considered by the inventor to have been firmly established.
The selection of FIT02 from the population was based on its overall appearance and growth habit. Thus, although ‘Autumnal Blue’ may be deemed as the ultimate parent of FIT02, the immediate parent is an unnamed one of many unnamed plants resulting from the extraction, propagation and multiplication of the initial 2001 branch sport discovery.
The distinguishing characteristic of ‘FIT02’ is its foliage which appears as a combination of chocolate and dark purple, with a vigorous bushy healthy upright growth habit. Otherwise, FIT02 exhibits the same characteristics of Autumnal Blue, including flowers that bloom in Summer as are typical of ‘Autumnal Blue’ which is the closest comparison plant within the species.
‘FIT02’ is suitable for use in temperate climates as an ornamental patio plant or contrast plant in a perennial border, and will survive mild winters. ‘FIT02’ was first asexually propagated by the inventor in Kilkenny, Republic of Ireland in 2001 using vegetative tip cuttings. The distinguishing characteristics of foliage color have been determined to be stable and uniform within the definitions of range described herein.